smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Where The Wind Carries You/Part 4
"It's just what I thought...this dream does sound like you've smurfed too many mushrooms before bedtime, Lazy," Handy said. "But that was the dream that I had when I was smurfing in the volcano, waiting for you Smurfs to finish with the whirlysmurfer," Lazy said. "I had weirder dreams than that, but that was the weirdest dream that I had when I wasn't smurfing anything." "This smurf believes you, Lazy," Empath said. "Your mind was trying to deal with an emergency situation the best way it knew how, along with the guilt you felt about possibly letting your fellow Smurfs down in a crisis." "I only wish I could sleep in a situation like that, Empath," Handy said. "But being blessed with the kind of skills that I have doesn't smurf me that kind of luxury, not when I have his life and the lives of other Smurfs at stake." "I'd still be asking Lazy to smurf his weight if I were there in the volcano with you laddies, Handy," Duncan said. "I'd feel better if we could all smurf a good night's sleep once everybody's smurfed to safety and not a moment before then." "This one would also expect Lazy to be productive in that situation, Duncan, even if his desire to do so is to atone for his misdeeds in regards to his fellow Smurfs," Polaris said. "Hello, boys," Smurfette said as she approached the tavern and saw the Smurfs gathered around it. "How are things smurfing with you since we had the hurricane?" "Oh, my dear Smurfette, it's so good to smurf your beautiful face again," Tapper said. "We couldn't be more pleased to know that we smurfed through this storm in one piece, more or less." "I only wish the same can be smurfed about my garden this time around," Smurfette said. "We were so well-prepared for the hurricane we smurfed a few years ago, but now even with Duncan and Farmer's help, it smurfs like I'm going to have to smurf up my garden and start anew." "That's unfortunate to hear, Smurfette, but this smurf is certain that your new garden will look better than it was before if you have anything to do with making it look better," Empath said. "So what were you Smurfs talking about here?" Smurfette asked. "It's just the story we're telling Empath and Polaris of how we escaped the volcano, Smurfette," Lazy said. "You were there with us, remember?" Smurfette sighed. "How can I forget? Handy and Brainy were upset with you, Lazy, but I was worried about you, and so was Tapper. Hefty, he was so worried about smurfing us all out of there, I guess he didn't care whose fault it was." "If you must know, Smurfette, I actually did care whose fault it was," Hefty said as he overheard the conversation while he was passing by and stopped to see what was going on. "But I was just too busy with making sure all of us smurfed out of there alive to even say anything about Lazy." "At least you have your reasons for not saying anything, Hefty," Empath said. "Anyway, this smurf would love to hear from you, Smurfette, about how you finally managed to escape the volcano." "Well, if you must know, Empath, we were just getting finished smurfing the whirlysmurfer together when the lava smurfed high enough that we were going to get swallowed up by it really soon if we didn't smurf out of there," Smurfette began to speak. ----- As Smurfette told her part of the story, Empath and Polaris saw in her recollections the group of Smurfs in the volcano putting the windmill sails on top of the whirlysmurfer to act as its propeller, making sure that it was firmly set in place. They have finished with that task around the same time that the lava was about an inch or so away from reaching the ledge. "Now if it can only fly as good as it smurfs, Handy," Brainy said, sounding worried. "There's only one way to find out," Handy said. "Smurf your stations, everybody. This volcano's about to smurf any second." "I'm going to get Lazy," Smurfette said. "Don't smurf off without us." "Hurry, Smurfette," Handy said as he, Brainy, Hefty, and Tapper got inside the whirlysmurfer and took their places at the controls, which were a series of seats with pedals attached. "Prepare for smurfoff in one minute." "Let's get smurfing right now, Handy," Brainy said as he strapped himself into his seat. "This place is going to blow any second." "We're waiting for Smurfette to get Lazy," Handy said as he strapped himself in at the topmost seat. "Oh no," Brainy groaned as he unstrapped himself. "Lazy's going to do us in yet. If we all have to go smurf for him, we're all going to get smurfed." He went to the door of the whirlysmurfer and called out, "Smurfette, forget about Lazy! We'll smurf back for Lazy after the eruption! How hot can it get?" Hefty grabbed Brainy and tossed him back into his seat. "Just strap yourself in, Brainy. They'll get here." Meanwhile, Smurfette was racing through the cave she entered as fast as she could, calling out Lazy's name and hoping to find him as soon as possible. "Lazy! Lazy! It's time to..." She stopped when she saw Lazy sleeping on the ground next to a flow of lava that was slowly pouring down toward him. "Lazy, Lazy, you have to wake up," Smurfette said as she approached him. "We have to..." "I'm not asleep, Smurfette...I'm staying right here," Lazy said, sounding a bit angry. "What?!?" Smurfette exclaimed, not believing what she was hearing. "I don't deserve to live," Lazy said, sounding defeated and helpless. "I let my friends down...I fell asleep. They ended up in a volcano." "Oh, don't be ridiculous, Lazy," Smurfette said, grabbing Lazy by the arm. "We're not leaving you here." Back at the whirlysmurfer, Brainy was getting more nervous by the second, and Tapper found himself praying for enough time that they could get Lazy and then get themselves out alive soon. Then Handy saw through the window Smurfette leaving the cave with Lazy. "She's got Lazy," Handy said. "Okay, every Smurf, start smurfing the pedals. It's time to get this thing smurfing." Every Smurf on board the whirlysmurfer -- Handy, Brainy, Hefty, Tapper, and soon Smurfette -- started to work the pedals in their seats, which started making the propeller on top of the invention spin. "Strap yourself in, Lazy," Handy said. "We're about to take off." Lazy looked at his seat and noticed something. "But my seat doesn't have any pedals on it, Handy," he commented. "That's right, Lazy," Brainy said in a condescending tone. "We don't want your help. You're just too unreliable." "Brainy Smurf, stop with your bickering right this instant," Tapper barked. "It's only a five-Smurf design, Lazy," Handy said. "Sorry." "Let's go, Handy," Hefty said, feeling the rumbling outside getting worse. "We've got to smurf out of here." Handy adjusted the flaps with the controls to prepare the craft for liftoff. "Full smurf ahead!" "Oh sure, Lazy, sleep easy, while the rest of us are smurfing for our lives," Brainy continued to speak in the same manner while looking at Lazy just sitting there, feeling sorry for himself. "Here we smurf!" Handy said, and soon the whirlysmurfer started to lift off from the ledge, slowly ascending its way toward the opening at the top of the chasm. The Smurfs continued to pedal as hard as they could to keep the propeller moving while the craft continued its ascent until it was all the way out of the chasm. "Keep smurfing, my fellow Smurfs," Handy said as he adjusted the controls to the steering flaps. "We're not out of the clear yet." The whirlysmurfer then started to move away from the top of the volcano, but it didn't get too far when the force of an explosion from the eruption caused the craft to lose control, with Handy bumping his head on the controls, knocking him out. Lazy realized that it was time for him to do something. "Hang on, fellow Smurfs," he said, unstrapping himself from his seat and climbing up the ladder into Handy's seat to take over with the pedaling. "I'll get it! Hang on!" The whirlysmurfer started to take a sharp dive toward the ocean as Lazy reached Handy's seat and started pedaling like crazy. "Keep smurfing, Smurfs! Keep smurfing!" he cried out. "We're all going to be killed," Brainy yelled as he saw they were quickly approaching the ocean at the speed they're going in. "Not exactly," Lazy said as he adjusted the controls for the steering flaps. Suddenly the whirlysmurfer made a turn as it straightened itself out and was now flying straight over the ocean. "You did it, Lazy, you did it," Smurfette said, sounding grateful. "I did, didn't I?" Lazy said, not believing what he had done. He then saw that the whole island was now covered in lava flowing from the volcano. "Keep smurfing the pedals...we can't land here." Brainy soon found himself panting. "Oh...oh...I can't smurf this much more." "Me neither," Smurfette said, also feeling exhausted. "Lazy, there's got to be someplace we can land and soon," Tapper said between breaths, feeling his legs getting tired. "There isn't any place where we can land," Lazy said as he looked out the window. "All there is is just water." "Then we have no choice," Hefty said, his strength slowly giving out. "All Smurfs, prepare for landing." The whirlysmurfer started to lose altitude as the Smurfs became worn out from all the pedaling and the propeller slowed down until they found themselves landing in the water. Suddenly the craft began to fill with water, and Lazy took Handy with him as all the Smurfs evacuated from the whirlysmurfer as it started to sink. Lazy and the four other Smurfs with him found pieces of flotsam to hang onto as Handy started to awaken. "Oh, my head," he groaned as he also clung to a piece of floating wreckage. He felt his head and noticed that there was a bump. "That was close," Hefty said with a sigh of relief as the six Smurfs watched the whirlysmurfer sink into the ocean. "For a moment there I thought we were goners." "Well, don't be disappointed, Hefty...we may be goners yet," Brainy said. "Let's try to think positive here, Brainy," Tapper said. "So far we escaped a volcano and we also escaped a sinking aircraft. We may yet also escape being in the ocean for who knows how long, but I feel that as long as the Almighty is with me, He will not allow for any of us to perish." "Imaginary God or not, it's going to take a miracle for us to be rescued, Tapper," Hefty said. Then Brainy saw a fin swimming through the ocean, joined by a few more that would soon circle around them. "I think I see a miracle right now, Tapper...look! We've been saved! We're being surrounded by a school of porpoises! They obviously want to smurf us a ride home!" Then suddenly the creature attached to one of the fins emerged from the ocean right behind Brainy, baring its jaws, ready to devour him. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, my dear Brainy, that isn't a porpoise," Tapper said. "That is a shark." "A...a shark?" Brainy said, struggling to keep the shark's jaws from closing in on him. "You sure smurfed a fine time to tell me!" He managed to leap out of the shark's jaws and jump back into the water before he became its meal. "Oh dear," Smurfette moaned as she saw the sharks circling around them. "What are we going to do?" "Let me try this, Smurfette," Tapper offered. He then spoke to the sharks. "I have come in the name and the authority of the Almighty, the Lord of heaven and earth, to declare that you are under His dominion and that of His Son Jesus Christ, to whom you will have to answer for all that you have smurfed. You will leave this place at once, for it has been smurfed with the blood of His only begotten Son, who has died for His creation, and by His holy angels." The instant Tapper spoke those words, a red ring of blood surrounded the Smurfs, acting as a barrier between them and the sharks. Soon the five Smurfs saw that the sharks began to swim away from them. "Tapper, you are truly beginning to amaze me," Brainy said after seeing the sharks leave. "Who'd thought that Tapper's words would even have the power to smurf off a bunch of sharks?" Hefty said, also perplexed by what he saw happen. ----- "It's surprising that you've been a witness to the power of Tapper's faith, and still you wouldn't believe in the Almighty that he claims is real, Hefty," Empath said. "So Tapper is a powerful speaker...so what?" Hefty said. "He speaks of this Jesus Christ and people and creatures obey him. It's not like it's different from Papa Smurf and other sorcerers using magic words to make others smurf their bidding." "That's because it isn't magic, my fellow Hefty...it's just simply faith," Tapper said. "You continue to claim that this Almighty is an imaginary being, but you still refuse to believe even when there's evidence to prove that He is real. I'm afraid that what you're really showing me is rebellion, and it's going to harden your heart to the point where no amount of evidence will ever convince you to repent." "Look, you want to be afraid of this God of yours, that's your business, Tapper," Hefty said. "But nobody's going to make me be afraid of something that I can't even see, hear, or touch. And that little stunt of yours out in the ocean isn't going to make me believe that this imaginary God is truly behind it smurfing the sharks away. This is totally ridiculous." "Well, I wouldn't want to be smurfing in your place if you have to bow the knee to the Almighty and confess that He is Lord and all that, laddie," Duncan said. "As long as I'm not bowing down to you either, Gutsy," Hefty said. "That's Duncan to you, Hefty," Duncan said. "If you would please, my fellow Smurfs, this one would like to hear the rest of the story, how the Smurfs who escaped the volcano were finally rescued out in the ocean," Polaris requested. "We were smurfing a night out in the ocean after the sharks have smurfed away from us, my fellow Polaris," Tapper said. "It was an uneventful night, but none of us could smurf any sleep because it was just so cold, and besides that Hefty was complaining about being so wet and Brainy was complaining about being so starved for intellectual stimulation. All I could think of smurfing was to entertain my fellow Smurfs with the entire book of Psalms that I have memorized over the years, and that seemed to help still our souls during the long night." "The only one I can still remember is the one that smurfs like this: 'The Lord is my Shepherd, I shall not want. He makes me to lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside the still waters. He restores my soul. He leads me in paths of righteousness for His Name's sake'," Smurfette recited. "'Yea, though I walk through the valley in the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for You are with Me; Your rod and Your staff, they comfort me'," Duncan added. "'You prepare a table for me in the midst of my enemies. You anoint my head with oil; my cup runs over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I shall dwell in the house of the Lord forever'." "That is one of this smurf's favorite psalms, Tapper," Empath said. "This smurf wishes to have been there to hear you say that to your fellow Smurfs in their hour of need." "If you were there, Empath, I doubt that any of us would still be in the ocean," Tapper said with a chuckle. "Now, then, it was the following morning when we discovered two things with our fellow Smurfs." "Do you mind if I smurfed that part of the story to these star-faced smurfs?" Hefty asked. "I was there with you Smurfs when it happened, you know, so..." "By all means, my fellow Hefty, the smurf is all yours," Tapper said. ----- And as Hefty now told his part of the story, Empath and Polaris saw in his mind the six Smurfs still out in the ocean clinging to flotsam when the morning arose. They were now talking about something else than their immediate situation. "Are you sure, Handy?" Smurfette asked. "Absosmurfly sure, Smurfette," Hefty said, feeling the purple substance that was now on his fingers. "It's my special axle grease. I got it on me when I bumped my head." "But look," Smurfette said, pointing to the back of Lazy's head where she also saw a bump rising. "Lazy's got it on the back of his head, too." "Then it's true that Lazy didn't fall asleep on the job," Hefty realized. "That's right, Hefty," Smurfette said. "He just bumped his head trying to smurf his job." "Oh, that just brings such relief to my spirit, knowing that Lazy has been vindicated of any negligence that any of us thought he had smurfed," Tapper said with a sigh. "Smurfs, I think that we all owe a Lazy an apology," Smurfette said. "Isn't that right, Brainy?" "Oh, of course, Smurfette," Brainy said. "I knew all along that Lazy would never be the type of Smurf who would be smurfing on the job when there's a major catasmurphe taking place, and furthermore..." Hefty bumped Brainy on the back of his head with his fist to get him to stop talking. "We're sorry we smurfed the worst of you, Lazy," Hefty said. "Uh, yeah," Brainy added, feeling a little dazed. "Any one of us could smurf that kind of mistake about you." "When it smurfed down to it, Lazy, you really proved yourself to be a hero after all," Handy said sincerely. "Indeed you have, my fellow Lazy," Tapper said. "If you haven't smurfed over the controls of the whirlysmurfer, we wouldn't have made it this far." "Oh, thanks, my fellow Smurfs," Lazy said gratefully. "You really don't know much this means to me, especially when I..." The rest of his speech had trailed off when Lazy found himself falling asleep. "Everybody, look," Smurfette called out, seeing something approaching them in the distance. "It's Dreamy's ship!" "Oh, praise be to the Almighty, we're saved," Tapper said joyfully. On board the S.S. Smurf II, Tracker was at the front of the ship when he noticed the Smurfs floating on the sea, waving their arms and calling out for help. "Papa Smurf! Captain Dreamy! I see them!" "I knew I would find them, just by calculating the direction of the speed and the wind," Papa Smurf said. "Full smurf ahead, Dreamy." "Aye, aye, Papa Smurf," Dreamy said, as he directed Grouchy to steer the ship in the direction that the shipwrecked Smurfs were in. The six Smurfs in the sea cheered as the S.S. Smurf II steered towards them and came close enough for the crew to drop a ladder for them to climb aboard on. "You're going home, my little Smurfs, you're going home," Papa Smurf said as he greeted the survivors. Smurf to Part 5 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Where The Wind Carries You chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles